


First Curry

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompter requested: Red Dwarf, Lister, The First Time He Had Curry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Curry

Nine years old and out on the town with his mates. His gran had chucked him on the ear to get him out from underfoot, and he'd blazed a trail on his skateboard down to Mickey's as fast as he could. 

Now he, Mickey, Warthog and Nilly were pressing their noses against the window of Indian Delight, their eyes watering from the spicy smell of curry. 

"Dare you to try it," Warthog hissed. 

Lister really, really hoped he wasn't talking to him. The smell was blinding him: eyes watering and nose stinging and throat tightening. He'd never in his life smelled something so overpowering. 

He was the smallest of his friends, and usually the one to be pushed through windows to let his mates into whatever store or warehouse they'd picked that night for smegging around. Please, he sent up the silent mantra, please don't let him be talking to me. 

His heart sank as he was nudged with an elbow and Nilly ordered, "Oi, Lister. Get us a take away." 

He didn't bother arguing; it never worked, anyway. He dug into his pockets and pulled a handful of coins, not nearly enough to buy one container. He lifted his chin defiantly and barked out, "You lazy arses going to chip in?" 

Despite the grumbling, more than enough coins filled his hand and he pushed open the door, coughing as the smell intensified. He quickly ordered the first thing he spotted and grabbed a handful of plastic forks. 

He shoved the container at Warthog. "You first." 

It was pushed back at him. "You bought it; you eat it." He felt his face heat as his mates laughed at him. He reluctantly pulled back the lid. When the steaming sauce hit his nostrils, he sneezed, just barely turning his head in time to avoid splattering the sauce over his hand. Taking a deep breath, he shoved a forkful into his mouth. 

Flavour exploded over his tongue. Hot, cold, tangy, spicy all mixed together into the most delicious, the most incredible dance his taste buds had ever experienced. He immediately shoveled in another forkful, moaning as even more of that sauce seeped into his tongue. 

He held the container away from his mates, refusing to let them have a bite. He'd found heaven in Liverpool, and it was sold for 6.45 dollarpounds at Indian Delight.


End file.
